


BillyxTeddy Saturday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is careless and almost pays the ultimate price for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BillyxTeddy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the ship name for this pairing is hence the awkward title.

Billy never grew tired of missions, he loved the thrill of using his powers to save innocent people caught in the cross fire. He had gotten better at spell casting, he learned a couple simplistic spells from strange that are easier to cast than his normal go to spells. He still uses the method he taught himself from Teddy's self-help books on occasion, but mostly learned to cast his magic through thought. While some aspect are great, the potential cost of missions is severe. He loves Teddy, he really does, and anytime Teddy rushes into the enemy Billy feel the nerves kick into overdrive. What Billy didn't realize is that the same can be said about Teddy seeing Billy perform a potentially fatal spell all in the same of saving the day. Billy was enforcing the shield he placed around a group of small children caught in the midst of the fight when it happened. One of Kang's men shot Billy in the back, and he crumpled to the ground much to the horror of Teddy. He stopped fighting, his vision only focused on his fallen boyfriend. He thought the world slowed down to a crawl as Teddy ran to Billy. Speed was next to him fighting, the Kang henchman who shot Billy . He nodded at Teddy, signaling that he could go to his boyfriend's aid. Teddy lifted Billy into his arms, cradling the limp form.

"Billy, Billy please..." Teddy whispered as he cupped Billy's face. Billy made no sign that he heard Teddy and continued looking serenely peaceful. There was a coldness about his features however that put Teddy stomach into even more knots. His mind tried to comprehend a life without Billy's beaming smile and bubbly laugh and soft caresses. It wasn't possible, he could never live without him. Every recent happy memory was saturated with the essence of Billy, without him nothing would seem the same. He hung his head and entangled his hands into Billy's lifeless one. "Please" he paused, his lip quivered and his chest tightened as he continued "Please don't be dead". He could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears. He always wanted to be strong in front of Billy, to protect him even though he knew full well that most of the time Billy protected him. Looking at Billy's ashen face made Teddy's willpower crumble and he closed his eyes to the unwanted images and let go of the tears feeling him run down his cheeks. He had been only crying for a moment when he felt a tremor in Billy's hand. His eyes flew open just as Billy's eyelids cracked open and a rush of air pushed out of Teddy . Billy groaned and opened his eyes fully.

                "Ted--"

Teddy shushes him with a finger tip to Billy's slightly chapped lips "Don't make it worse Billy, just keep still."

                Billy smiled weakly at his boyfriend who was gripping his hand as tightly as he could. He tried to return the gesture but it was meek in comparison.

"I-I should have been closer." Teddy mumbled, kissing Billy on the forehead.

                Billy frowned at Teddy words. While sweet they were unnecessary and he told Teddy just that; "I'm not dead yet, if I can concentrate I can heal myself" he tried to sound fierce but his voice failed him and it came out meek and wounded.

Teddy however saw the determination in his boyfriend's eyes and said nothing more, just squeezed Billy's hand in a motion of approval.

                In this weakened state Billy couldn't remember any of the sophisticated healing spells Strange taught him so he resorted to his old standby; chanting the intention of the spell like a wish. It barely registered what he was saying but he could feel his magic responding and that's all that mattered.

Billy's chant as far as Teddy could hear was "Let me stand up without pain so i can finish this overrated fight and go home so the best boyfriend in the world can nurse me back to health so I can continue loving him more than anything else in this universe." It was a pretty long chant in Teddy's opinion but it still made Teddy break out into a grin.

                After a few moments Billy's magic finally conformed to his wishes and the familiar blow glow encompassed Billy's vision and body, concentrating in the wound on his back. He felt the flesh reforming and the pain receding. It only took a minutes and the glow dissipated, leaving Billy beaming warmly up at his boyfriend.

Teddy beamed back at him and tightened his grip on Billy, almost not believing Billy was okay. He cupped Billy's face and kissed him passionately, the battlefield slipping from his mind when they connected like two puzzle pieces.

                When they broke apart Billy laughed softly "You know I can stand now right?" he said while squirming slightly but making no actual struggle against Teddy's warm grip.

"But this is nice! Well without the whole thought-you-were-going-to-die thing." Teddy whined smile fading slightly as his mind unhelpfully brought him back to a few moments ago. Billy's voice brought him back to the present however before the dread can return to settle over his mood.

                "I can feign ill mobility for a little while as long as you keep holding me." Billy said blushing slightly but grinning up at his boyfriend.

"Always, Billy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the OTP series, sorry if you experienced any feels but I wanted at least one sad fic in this series and this one seemed like the perfect opportunity. I couldn't find a specific name for Kang's henchmen but if there is let me know and I'll change it! As always apologies for spelling and grammar issues. If you see any on any of my fics feel free to comment to let me know!


End file.
